Hear No Evil
by Mad Miss Hatter
Summary: She didn't remember the contract being made. She didn't even know that the soul of a mere infant could be contracted to a demon. But one could, and hers was.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction ever, so don't be mean (: **

**I was talking to my friend about Black Butler, and how Ciel's seal is on his eye, and Alois's was on his tongue and she goes "See no evil, speak no evil!. . ." So we decided to make a hear no evil! And thus, Lia was born :D Okay, not from this, she and Alexander were already random characters floating around in my head, but they were perfect for this.  
>This begins right after the very end of the second season of Kuroshitsuji.<br>**

She didn't remember the contract being made. She didn't even know that the soul of a mere infant could be contracted to a demon. But one could, and hers was. Her family knew nothing of Heaven, nor did they care to find out. All they understood was the protection of their child, and they were willing to sacrifice anything, their own lives and the soul of their daughter, to ensure her safety. And so, Lia Noire grew older with Alexander Michaelis by her side for every moment.

* * *

><p>Ciel smirked as he picked at his black nails. "I did not know you had a brother, Sebastian."<p>

"Yes, he's been contracted to a girl in the States since before you were born," Replied Sebastian, looking up from the tea he was preparing. "You shouldn't pick at them, young master."

"I know, I just loathe the color."

"You will get used to it."

"I want to meet him."

"Young master?"

"Your brother. I want to meet him. What is he like?"

Sebastian paused as he placed the tea in front of the small boy. "Today's selection is Earl Grey," he said.

"You're avoiding the question," Ciel said, taking a sip.

A look of irritation crossed Sebastian's face that vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"He is an arrogant fool. You would not enjoy his company, if I may be so bold."

"Sebastian, I order you," Ciel brushed a finger over his eye-patch, "take me to meet your brother."


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! Chapter 1! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sebas-chan, or Ciel, or any of Yana Toboso's amazing characters! I just own Lia and Alexander (: 3**

**Warning: Some spoilers pertaining to the end of the second season!**

As a child, Lia did not understand why Alexander was always around, he just always was. Although she hated him sometimes, most of the time she didn't mind. He provided a constant support, a hand to hold when she was scared, a shoulder to cry on when she was hurting. Now, however, she knew who he really was…What he really was. And she understood the price she had to pay to keep him around.

* * *

><p>"You know what I don't understand, Alexander?" Lia spoke, looking up from her class work.<p>

"What is that, My Lady?"

"You know everything about me, I tell you everything, but I don't know anything about you. Whenever you speak your words always pertain to others and not yourself"

Alexander turned away from the girl, to the cart he'd brought in. "What is there to know about a demon?" He said, pouring the tea, "We do not lead particularly interesting lives. Your favorite, sweet pomegranate."

Lia swirled her finger around in the tea that he'd placed in front of her. "Thank you."

She took a sip, "Your accent," She said, peering over the top of the tea-cup. "You have lived with me, in America, for the past 16 years, yet your voice has never sounded American. But it's nothing unique, just a plain British accent."

"When you have spent the previous 600 years in the same region," He said, placing the sugar cubes the girl had been eyeing in front of her, "You tend to… pick up… their way of speaking."

He watched as she dug her small hand into the bowl of sugar cubes, throwing them into her tea one by one. She could see the irritation on his face as she reached for another hand full. This had become a game for her. _How Far Can I Push Alexander._

She stirred the tea again with her finger. "Do my eating habits disgust you, Alexander?" She smirked, licking the tea and sugar off of her finger, and taking a sip of the now extremely sweet pomegranate tea.

Her smirk faded when she saw his smile. "No, my lady," He said. "Sometimes I wonder how you manage to keep your… girlish figure," He added, more quietly.

"And sometimes I wonder why I keep you around, Alexander. Telling a lady to worry about her figure! How childish of you."

Alexander remained silent as he busied himself cleaning up the mess Lia had made with her tea. Lia sat back in her chair, putting her stockinged feet on the desk in front of her. Her floor length dress fell back around her shins, exposing her stockings up to her ankles, and her shoes lay on the floor underneath the desk.

"You really should act more like a lady," Alexander said, "You're almost seventeen, and yet you have no suitors."

Lia ignored the comment, "Do you have a family, Alexander? Can demons have families?"

"My parents passed away a very long time ago. I have an older brother, who I have not seen in almost as long."

Lia began to fidget with the front of her dress. "Your brother. What is his name? What is he like?"

Alexander's red-brown eyes locked on Lia's green ones. "His name is Sebastian. He was the golden child of the family, and as I looked up to him, he looked down on me. No matter, you will never meet him. He was foolish enough to take up a contract with another demon. He will never be able to come here on his own free will, and probably never would."

"Sounds like a real charmer," Lia yawned, and looked down at the school work she had been neglecting. "I'm sleepy, now, Alexander. Take me to bed, please."

The blond, small for her age, was swept from her chair, and carried off. "Please clean the tea from the study, Drew. And bring the Young Mistress's shoes to her quarters," Alexander said to the old servant they passed by in the hallway. "Yes, Alexander."

The demon carried the girl up the stairs to her quarters, placing her on the loveseat by her bed.

"Wait here, while I draw your bath," He said, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She would never admit it, but Lia loved being carried by her demon. His strong arms made her feel protected, and she felt at home next to the warmth of his chest. She wondered if, underneath his proper exterior, and smart mouth, the man felt the same affection for her that she had for him. Wondering at the demon's ability to get under her skin, the girl began to remove her dress, stockings, and corset, leaving her wearing only a slip.

"I wonder if this Sebastian is a awful as Alexander says…" She thought aloud.

"Your bath is ready, my lady," Came a voice from the doorway, causing the girl to jump. The demon butler approached her, ready to carry her to the attached bathroom.

She pushed his hand away. "I can bathe myself, Alexander. As you said earlier, I'm almost seventeen. Practically an adult."

"Yes, my lady," Alexander said, backing away. His eyes followed the girl as she walked, defiantly towards the bath, then he slipped out of the room.

**Dun dun dunnnn!**

**Bwaaahhhh, sorry for no Sebastian or Ciel! They'll be here next chapter, promise! 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to jade23741 for being persistent about me updating. :P I finally got my butt in gear, sorry for the wait!**

"_Sebastian, I order you," Ciel_ _brushed a finger over his eye-patch, "Take me to meet your brother."_

_Sebastian's dark red eyes flashed a bright scarlet. "Yes, my lord."_

Lia was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling when she heard Alexander enter the her room. She did not move when he opened the drapes hanging on the large window, or when he wished her a good morning. She listened to him move around the room, preparing her clothing for the day.

"Are you planning on ever getting out of bed, my lady?"

She rolled over, burying her face in the softness of her pillows. "Do I have to?" Her voice was muffled by the fluff that surrounded her face.

"Your Uncle wants you to open up the shop today."

"Can't the old man do it, himself?" She said into the pillows, "I own the place, shouldn't I have reign over who works, on what day?"

Alexander sighed, and then, in one swift movement, tore the covers off of the bed. Lia groaned, letting loose a few unladylike words, and shivered against the cold air.

"You are a terrible butler," She said, giving in and forcing herself out of the warmth of the bed.

The demon smirked, "Perhaps."

The girl rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "Could you send in Liza to help me dress?" She said, suddenly not wanting the butler to see her body, though he had dressed her all her life.

"Yes, my lady," He said, backing out of the room.

Alexander held the door open for Lia, and she entered her house, grumbling. It had begun storming, and she had spent a long day with her dull-witted employees. She had long ago concluded that all of the employees at her dress shop were idiots. They got the job done, and that was why she never fired them, but they were idiots none-the-less, and Lia's company was not to be wasted selling dresses with a bunch of idiots.

"I'm going to my room," The girl said, haughtily, "Come get me when dinner is ready."

"Yes, my lady."

At that, the girl sauntered up the grand staircase, and down the hallway to her quarters. Almost a half hour later, after half dozing off she was awakened by a loud howling.

"Shit. The dogs are barking. I only keep those mutts around for…" She sighed, ashamed that she had openly admitted to herself that she was willing to suffer the dogs for her butler. She removed herself from her bed and took a look at herself in the full length mirror beside her bed. Her dress was ruffled, and her braid a mess. Turning her head, she pushed back her hair to examine the scars on the left side of her face and the seal on her left ear. They were reminders that Alexander would never leave her side, as well as the prices she had paid, and that which she was going to pay for his loyalty.

Sighing again, she began to fix herself.

Alexander looked up from the food he was preparing at the sound of the dogs' howls.

"Someone is at the door. Can you handle the rest of the preparations, Drew?"

"Yes."

Alexander had reached the door before the first knock, and opened it before the second. For the first time in a long time the demon was shocked. He hesitated, incapable of showing any signs of welcome or hospitality.

"You…"

A smirk played on the lips of the man before him. Alexander's eyes wandered from the face of his brother to that of the small boy beside him.

"Are you going to leave us standing in the rain?" The sapphire eyed boy said, with a tone of authority beyond his years that shocked Alexander out of his trance.

"We did not expect guests," The butler said, bowing out of the way, allowing the pair to enter the house. Leading them through the great entrance into a smaller sitting room, he offered the loveseat and couch to the pair, carefully guiding them away from the Lady's armchair. "Make yourselves at home, I shall fetch the Lady."

Azure eyes followed an onyx back, before turning to those of the butler that Ciel had known so long. "He looks like you."

Sebastian shifted, almost unnoticeably, in his spot beside his master. "He is whatever his master wishes him to be. That he bears any resemblance to me is purely coincidental."

Ciel relaxed in the loveseat, draping a leg over an armrest and peering around the room. It was anything but cozy, with nothing but the three seats, a large stately fireplace and a few portraits of stuffy looking old men and women that bore no significance in his mind. He examined the two fencing swords that hung, crossed over the fireplace from his seat before quickly becoming bored and turning back to his butler.

"His self control is not nearly as strong as yours, Sebastian. I've never come across a demon so fallible," The boy said, with a smirk.

Sebastian let out the tiniest of sighs, but any words were cut off by the entrance of a girl, no taller than Ciel in a dress too extravagant for her rumpled looks. She reminded Ciel of a rebellious child taken off of the street and forced into the bath and a dress. Following close behind her was Alexander.

"May I introduce the lady of the house, Lia Noire. Lia, this is…"

Ciel stood up with a smirk, and a small bow, "Earl Phantomhive. You can call me Ciel," He took a moment to look her over. She wasn't ugly, her waste length blond hair was braided to one side, her body was too thin and small. She looked like a mere child, and he wondered how old she really was. One side of her face was covered by her hair, and her single visible eye was the same shade of green as Lizzie's. Sometimes he wondered about Lizzie, where she was, what she was doing since he was gone.

"Earl Phantomhive," Alexander repeated, "And his butler, Sebastian."

"Pleasure."

"Why do you cover half of your face?"

They had finished supper, and bid their butlers leave them be. They were now sitting in a different, if not cozier sitting room than before. The seats were softer, and the fire perhaps a bit warmer.

"Why do you wear an eye patch?" Lia shot back, a bit disdainfully.

"It covers my seal. Of course, you would know all about that," Ciel smirked, leaning forward in his seat.

Lia's eye's narrowed. "Sebastian is the same as Alexander?"

"Not the same, foolish girl. Much better."

Lia stood, eyes wide with anger, fixated on Ciel for a moment. Then she turned, and with a huff, strode from the room.

Ciel sat back, the smirk on his face growing. This was going to be fun.


End file.
